Chapter 1 - Camilla Lacroix
by sydkins432
Summary: Camilla Lacroix always seems to find herself trouble.


Chapter 1

As I held my hand under the faucet desperately trying to rinse away the blood from my scraped knuckles, I could hear the pounding of my heart match the steps of the bombarding officers. I knew they would be on me in seconds, but I just couldn't face them yet. Frantically searching for somewhere to hide, I scrambled to the furthest shower stall in the back of the dormitory bathroom all the girls on floor 3 shared. I quickly turned it on, while simultaneously shedding the uniform and backpack into a heap on the floor. Standing underneath the freezing rain of the water dripping from the corroded shower head, I heard the slam of the bathroom door closing and held my breath. Hopefully they would assume I wasn't in here, and couldn't bother to startle the young girl innocently taking a shower. Seconds stretched like minutes and I was praying they'd turn around and walk right outta here.

Damn, I thought to myself, maybe this was a stupid idea, I can't hear if anyone is close to me over the gurgling of the damn water.

The fuzzy sounds of a mans voice chirped onto the radio of guard I assumed was a few yards away, making me jump and slam my head hard onto the pink tiled walls.

"Miss, is everything okay?" I heard the female guard ask. Fuck, FUCK. Do I answer, do I not answer? Rubbing my head, that was definitely going to be a bump later.

"Uhhh, yes you just startled me a bit, I didn't realize anyone else was here." I responded in the girliest tone I could conjure, trying my best to conceal the fear coursing through my shaky voice.

"Yes ma'am we've had an accident down on the courtyard and we are searching for the suspect now. Have you seen Camilla Lacroix recently?"

The male guards voice from before scratched on the guards walkie-talkie once more, giving me time breathe as she answered back. "No sighting here, just a lone female showering."

The sharp chirp of her respond clicking off, signaled me to answer once again in the phony voice, " No ma'am, I have no idea where she is, I'm sorry."

I could make out the squeaking of her black boot on the also pink tiled floor, inching closer to me, and my heart beat in double time. Why was I so scared? I had been in trouble before. The knotting in my stomach felt like I had drank lighter fluid and it was about to engulf in flames. I just knew this time would be different, I was going to have to answer to someone even scarier than Headmaster Finch. I should just turn myself in, hiding will not add to my staggering tally of things already against me.

As I reached for the blue gingham style shower curtain, ready announce my surrender, the click of the guards radio announced it self once more. The sound of her feet quickly became drowned out by the water as I assumed her retreat, and I sighed out of relief. As much as I knew I would regret hiding later, I was glad that this moment was not my final stance.

The faucet let out a sharp squeal as I turned it off, goosebumps formed all over my body from the lack on water on my skin. Sliding the curtain back, I was met with the eyes of not only one, but two guards. My mouth dropped open and the shock of it rolled through my body, causing my bony knees to bounce up and down and the nerves to sing through my fingers. Amateur I thought. I should have waited to hear the door slam before just waltzing my happy ass out of my secure hiding spot. Hanging my head in resignation, I raised my hands as an attempt to surrender.

"Did you honestly think we were that stupid Miss Lacroix, to believe that a female was showering in the middle of the day, when classes are still in session across campus?" The haughty voice of the eldest guard spat who I recognized as Officer Chalmers. She was a spot on ringer for the Trunchbull from Matilda. If you haven't seen it, rent it. Childhood classic.

I had no rebuttal to that that wouldn't add at least anther 5 days to my punishment, so I calmly reached for my clothing, desperately trying to cover up. It was embarrassing enough to be hauled out of the bathroom, but I definitely didn't want to do it in my red lace bra, rubber duck underwear, and rainbow socks, which had now become water logged and droopy from my spat in the shower. It was laundry day, sue me. They could have at least darted their eyes, but it was if they had seen it all and I was just another delinquent they had to chart off. Once clothed and my bag gathered, I was immediately reprimanded.

"It none of my business Camilla, but why the hell do you keep punching people? I am getting really tired of having to drag you back and forth between that office." My eyes met the calm brown ones of Officer Vasquez. She was a kind enough, but like I was going to trust her. She was on the payroll at good ol' Rolling Hills Reform and Renew School, and as far as I was concerned that was enough to make her the enemy.

"He tried to put his hands on me, I didn't appreciate it." I responded as she pulled my hands behind my back and secured with flex-cuffs. God, I was not an animal, I always thought this was a little over board. Then on second thought, if I wasn't constantly in this position, maybe I wouldn't have to have the cuffs. She snorted and proceeded to shuffle me out of the bathroom, and down the stairs to my ultimate doom. Okay, maybe a little dramatic, but it certainly felt that way.

The moment we exited the dorm and out onto the courtyard, Officer Chalmers seemed to be finished with me, which left it to me and Officer Vasquez to the lonely and disheartening walk through the schools paths to the administration building. I put on my well practiced stone cold face and stared straight ahead as the guard led me away. Even if I had a wedgie from my undies, and a squishy shoes from my soaked socks, I was not going to give it away that I wasn't the ultimate badass everyone thought I was.


End file.
